Is There Anybody Out There? The Wall Live 1980-81
Title: Is There Anybody Out There? The Wall Live 1980-81 Artist: Pink Floyd Released: April 18, 2000 Total Length: 105:16 Label: EMI (UK), Columbia (US) Track Listing Disc One # ''Master Of Ceremonies I'' - 1:13 # [[In The Flesh? (The Wall Live)|''In The Flesh?]] - 3:00 # [[The Thin Ice (The Wall Live)|''The Thin Ice]] - 2:49 # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part I) (The Wall Live)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part I)]] - 4:13 # [[The Happiest Days Of Our Lives (The Wall Live)|''The Happiest Days Of Our Lives]] - 1:40 # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part II) (The Wall Live)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)]] - 6:19 # [[Mother (The Wall Live)|''Mother]] - 7:54 # ''Goodbye Blue Sky'' - 3:15 # ''Empty Spaces'' - 2:14 # [[What Shall We Do Now? (The Wall Live)|''What Shall We Do Now?]] - 1:40 # [[Young Lust (The Wall Live)|''Young Lust]] - 5:17 # ''One Of My Turns'' - 3:41 # ''Don't Leave Me Now'' - 4:08 # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part III) (The Wall Live)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part III)]] - 1:15 # [[The Last Few Bricks (The Wall Live)|''The Last Few Bricks]] - 3:26 # ''Goodbye Cruel World'' - 1:41 Disc Two # ''Hey You'' - 4:55 # [[Is There Anybody Out There? (The Wall Live)|''Is There Anybody Out There?]] - 3:09 # [[Nobody Home (The Wall Live)|''Nobody Home]] - 3:15 # ''Vera'' - 1:27 # ''Bring The Boys Back Home'' - 1:20 # ''Comfortably Numb'' - 7:26 # ''The Show Must Go On'' - 2:35 # ''Master Of Ceremonies II'' – 0:37 # ''In The Flesh'' - 4:23 # ''Run Like Hell'' - 7:05 # ''Waiting For The Worms'' - 4:14 # ''Stop'' - 0:32 # ''The Trial'' - 6:01 # ''Outside The Wall'' - 4:27 Credits * David Gilmour - Guitars, vocals, mandolin on "''Outside The Wall''" * Roger Waters - Bass guitar, guitar, vocals, clarinet on "Outside The Wall" * Richard Wright - keyboards, accordion on "Outside The Wall", vocals * Nick Mason - drums, percussion, acoustic guitar on "Outside The Wall" with * Snowy White - guitars (1980 shows) * Willie Wilson - drums, percussion * Andy Bown - bass guitar, acoustic guitar on "Outside The Wall" * Peter Wood - keyboards, acoustic guitar on "Outside The Wall" * Gary Yudman - MC * Andy Roberts - guitars (1981 shows) * Stan Farber - backing vocals * Joe Chemay - backing vocals * Jim Haas - backing vocals * John Joyce - backing vocals Info * During the concerts, Roger Waters made a few speeches about the inflatable pig and the audience before "Run Like Hell". What is heard on the live album is a mix of 2 different dates: June 15, 1981, and June 17, 1981, both at Earl's Court, London. * At some shows, the "Master Of Ceremonies" sections also included the announcement that people in the audience standing on their seats would be shot. * During the actual shows, the keyboards were mixed louder than on the live album, so that there was a clear balance between the keyboards and the guitars. In the official release, the keyboards are lower in the mix. * The album reached #19 on The Billboard 200 and went Platinum (1 million copies sold) in the US in May of 2000. * The tracks slightly differed from the album. "In The Flesh?" and "In The Flesh" had extended intros. "The Thin Ice" and "Run Like Hell" had extended intros and outros. "Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)" had the solos and outro extended. "Mother" had an extended intro, solo, and outro. "Young Lust" had an extended intro and an extra Hammond Organ solo after David Gilmour's guitar solo. "Hey You" had an extended solo. "Comfortably Numb" had a extended solo and big finish. "The Show Must Go On" had an extra verse that was deleted from the studio recording. "Outside The Wall" was longer live than studio. * "What Shall We Do Now?" was planned for the original album, but removed just before release. "The Last Few Bricks" is an instrumental bridge between "Another Brick In The Wall (Part III)" and "Goodbye Cruel World" which contained themes from "The Happiest Days Of Our Lives", "Don't Leave Me Now", "Young Lust" (transposed down, from E to D), and "Empty Spaces"/"What Shall We Do Now?", and was played onstage to allow the bricklayers to lay a considerable number of bricks missing to almost completely seal off the stage before Roger Waters appeared in the last one-brick-wide space in the wall to sing "Goodbye Cruel World", and end the first half of the show. Category:Live Albums